remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Nidarian Points
Nidarian Points (NP) are gained by completing Co-op Trailblazing missions with other players. Nidarian Points currently have no use, except that you get a star when you reach a certain amount of points up to 999,999. *'1 star': 100 points *'2 stars': 5,000 points *'3 stars': 50,000 points. *'4 stars': 250,000 points. *'5 stars': 999,999 points. Earning Nidarian Points Co-op Trailblazing You get 10 per completed mission with one person. When you repeat a map with a player that you have already completed it with, you then get 5, then 4, then 3, then 2, then 1 point for each time you continue. Float of the Week voting Every week, everyone gets 50 votes to use for voting others' Floats. One vote is worth 1 Nidarian Point, so you can get 50 Nidarian Points a week this way. The votes are counted every Sunday. Quests You can also earn Nidarian Points by completing various quests. *10 in the Quest Question (MX0001). *10 in the Daily Quest Trailblazing Decathlon (LD0004). *10 for each Extermination Quest completed for Admiral Stanton. *50 for each Enraged Quest completed. *50 for completing the Guardians in the Canyon (AS1001) quest from Admiral Stanton *100 in the Sidequest Trailblazing with Recruits (AS0031). *1000 in the final regular Mimicology Quest, Hackworm Study (CY0061). Experience Points conversion (NG only) Nidarian Guard members who have their characters at level 40 earn 1 Nidarian Point for each 100 experience points gained. Bonus NP periods During bonus NP periods, you gain a multiple of the normal NP at the end of trailblazing missions. During a double bonus period trailblazing earns you between 2 - 20 NP while during a triple bonus period trailblazing earns you between 3 - 30 NP. So far double and triple bonus periods have occurred. Periods so far: *6/25/10 9AM through 6/28/10 9AM (x2) *9/3/10 2PM through 9/7/10 9AM (x2) *11/24/10 9AM through 11/29/10 9AM (x3!!!) *12/24/10 9AM through 1/3/11 9AM (x3!!!) Userboxes Here on the wiki, you can tell everyone about how many stars you have. Just add , , , , or to your profile. Players with 2 or more stars 3 Stars 50k+ Linousan ★★★ simianfarmer ★★ 2 Stars 40k+ smookyolo ★★ 30k+ solprovider ★★ Wistler ★★ LeWolfer ★★ 20k+ deathwalker54 plokkey ★★ Sigmund_Freud ★★ witsd ★★ zakid ★★ jabarkas ★★ 15k+ deathwalker54 Danaroth ★★ frankiesmum ★★ monchoman45 ★★ SaphiresFlame ★★ Stolis ★★ SuperChick7 ★★ 10k+ deathwalker54 dressedinblack ★★ ericjdev ★★ notverygood ★★ Red_Devil ★★ socref93 ★★ thinman ★★ vrdn22 ★★ WarGraver ★★ 5k+ absyntheminded ★★ Adrokila ★★ aint_no_disco ★★ Aragnan ★★ aquaguard ★★ afronija ★★ BigBenno ★★ Confuzzledmaniac ★★ deathwalker54 ★★ Eladac ★★ EliteXDestroyer ★★ Gam3P1ay ★★ Hemer ★★ Henkan67 ★★ Himmelion ★★ holdthis ★★ Hoolo ★★ Ilmapallo ★★ irenax ★★ jefeesdios ★★ JoitaBandana ★★ KaiJai ★★ lt12345 ★★ LordCrepe ★★ Lord69 ★★ Missymouse97 ★★ mortengreen ★★ Myxplyx ★★ Nabb ★★ nemesis987 ★★ oddish ★★ ozzytm17 ★★ Phil ★★ player_03 ★★ Quazimore ★★ RavingFrenzyV2 ★★ redsxfenway ★★ Richard01 ★★ Rugi ★★ saneiac ★★ Serrisa ★★ Shallownage ★★ Sukasai ★★ SyQo ★★ teli1992 ★★ The_Anonymus ★★ TheButterfly ★★ TheHeadbangers ★★ vishnaborg ★★ xaxavier ★★ Category:Mechanics